More than this
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: Hermione and Ron are just friends. Friends don’t dream about the other or have snogging sessions right? When emotions escalate, friends have a hard time denying the truth. Complete: RW/HG.
1. Wizard's Chess

Chapter 1 – Wizard's Chess

"I win again"

"Honestly Ron, you know I suck at this so why do I have to keep playing?"

"Come on, you just can't admit that you can't excel at something"

"Wizard's chess? Yes Ron, I'm _sooo_ disappointed I can't move around little stone pieces.

Whatever am I going to do with myself?" Hermione sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

But Ron wasn't paying attention. He was throwing his hands around wildly like a crazy Indian trible chief chanting 'Weasley is the king.'

Hermione rolled her eyes once again and pushed Crookshanks onto the unsuspecting Ron who promptly stopped singing and howled in fright.

"Aaaargh….get that orange monster away from me."

"Honestly Ron, it's just a teeny weeny kitty"

"Teeny? Next to a Grawp I'm assuming?" Ron said, frowning at the scratch marks on his leg.

Hermione chuckled and looked over Ron's shoulder at Harry and Ginny who were lost in their own little world, their mouths glued to the others'.

"Ugh, Harry! Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you?" Harry pulled away, looking quite sheepish.

"Why don't you go find Lavender, Won Won" Ginny cooed.

Ron turned red and turned away mumbling something about 'Long time ago..doesn't matter.'

"Yeah well if you started acting 21 instead of 16 I would stop"

"Speaking off which, Hermione is going to be turning 21 in a few days aren't you?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to get so excited"

"Why? 21 – it's a big year"

"Yeah-firewhiskeys!" Ron said

"Ronald. I certainly won't be drinking alcohol and neither should you!" Hermione admonished

"Yeah..only once in a while..really!"

Hermione was still scowling at him. "I just want a small dinner or something with you guys, honestly that's enough."

"Aren't you visiting your parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot, my parents insisted on having a birthday dinner. Like I'm twelve or something. I just hope my dad doesn't bring over another guy. It's embarrassing having your dad mess with your love life," Hermione said sighing.

"Aren't mothers the ones who do that?" Ginny asked

"Not in my family. My dad seems to think that he knows what's best for his '_little girl.' _What's wrong with you Ron?"

Ron had been fidgeting around while Hermione had been talking. "Um..nothing...so have you liked any of the guys your dad brought?"

"No….they're all _muggles_! They have no clue about the wizard world and I'm certainly not going to make a fool of myself trying to convince them that magic exists. Trust me I'm talking from experience. Guaranteed to get you landed in a mental hospital."

Ron visibly relaxed and Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Hermione sat oblivious to either ones' reaction.


	2. Dinner At the Grangers

Chapter 2 – Dinner at the Grangers 

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into a dimly lit room. "Hello, Mum?"

She placed her purse down on the coffee table and blanched at the sight of herself as a baby in a muggle photo frame. She ran her hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. It had been a rough day and although she was glad to be able to see her parents, she wasn't too happy at the thought of some random guy waiting to meet her.

"Hermione?" rang out a voice from above. Soon followed the sight of a woman with graying hair hurrying down the stairs.

"Hi Mum!" Hermione rushed to her mother and gave her a tender hug.

"I don't smell the cake you make every year. Are we changing things up?" Hermione laughed, teasing her mother. "Well I hope Dad's stopping his tradition of 'Lets Find Hermione a Husband'."

Her joking stopped as her mother burst into sobs.

"Oh Hermione…I…I'm so sorry."

Hermione released her mother from her embrace and frowned deeply, trying to console her.

"What's wrong? This isn't about my teasing is it, I'm sorry I didn't mean it" "No no no….honey…oh my god."

She pulled her daughter down onto the couch and attempted to wipe away her tears.

"I meant to tell you this sooner, but I certainly couldn't write a letter. Telling you in person would be better." She paused and looked at Hermione's expectant face.

"Your father had a heart attack last week."

Hermione's eyes opened in shock.

"Is he OK? The wizard healers can work wonders, trust me. Come on; let's go get him to St. Mungo's"

"NO!" her mother cried exasperatedly.

Hermione stopped her rambling

Her mother looked at her vulnerable daughter with sad eyes.

"We couldn't save him honey. By the time we got to the hospital, he was gone," her mother finished quietly.

Hermione just stared for a few minutes before the news sunk in.

"Wha…..no, no, no" Hermione said walking rapidly around the room, trying to comprehend what she had heard.

"I uh..umm…have to go. I can't stay for dinner, I'm meeting Harry and uh..uh.. Ron! Yes Ron."

"Honey, we've to talk."

But Hermione had already grabbed a fistful of floo powder and stepped through the green flames.

The frail woman sat back down in the dim room, tears streaking her face once again.


	3. Plans and Surprises

Plans & Surprises

"So are we having dinner and cake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think Hermione likes Italian best. And _Alimento da Cielo_ is the best place. The food is fantastic and it's not too crowded or noisy" Ginny said.

"Food…." Ron muttered, his mouth hanging open.

Ginny scowled at him and Harry laughed, pushing his box of pie into Ron's hands

"It's too bad we couldn't celebrate with her today. It's just not as exciting when you've already been 21 for a day," Ginny sighed.

"Huh? What?" Ron asked, licking the cream off of his fingers.

Harry gazed incredulously at the box of half-eaten pie he had pressed into Ron's hands just a few minutes ago.

Harry shook off his surprise and asked "Should we invite anyone else?"

"Nah – she said specifically that she wanted it to be a small gathering. And she doesn't like crowds.

"So it's decided then?"

"Yes" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

Ginny just shook her head in exasperation.

"Thanks a lot Ron for the immense input you've provided"

"What? I told you she liked Italian didn't I?"

"Ugh….yeah let's go. I have to wrap her present"

* * *

The trio stepped out of the quaint café and could hear the faint beat of music coming from the nearby _Club Element_. 

"Alright then, see you tom…" Harry broke off, "What the HELL are you doing here?"

Ron and Ginny turned around to find the instigator of Harry's anger and found a luminous crop of blond hair in their line of vision.

Draco Malfoy stepped across the street with a sneer plastered across his arrogant face.

"Hello to you too, Potty"

"Sod off Malfoy" Ron spat out.

"Or what? You'll call your mum? Still living with her I assume"

Ron clenched his fists together and felt Ginny's hand resting on his shoulder, trying to restrain him.

"Ditched Granger at _Element,_ have you? Of course, that place is too fast-paced for you oldies.

They looked at one another in confusion.

"I admit I used to think of Granger as part of your little boring gang until tonight. Didn't think I'd see her anywhere without her lover ---the library that is.

"But she has officially reasserted the fact that she's mudblood filth"

Ron jumped out of Ginny's grasp and jabbed his wand at Malfoy's throat.

"What did you say? You ASSHOLE"

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

Malfoy stiffened immediately and dropped with a resounding THUD on the stone cold street.

"Ron, you petrified him? Not that I have a problem with that, but with Malfoy it could definitely be blown out of proportion," Ginny said with a tiny smile.

"What was he talking about? Hermione at _Element_? She detests that place!" Harry said with a frown.

"Come on, let's check the club. He might have taken her there and done something to her!" Ginny said, horrified at the possibilities.

They followed Ginny and apparated into the largest Nightclub in Magical London, completely forgetting the blond aristocrat frozen stiff on the streets.

* * *

They shoved through the bustling crowds, scanning for Hermione. 

Ginny found Padma Patil and rushed over to her.

"Hi Padma, sorry, but have you seen Hermione around here by any chance?"

"Oh her…the last I saw, she was by the bar with some guy"

Ginny turned to Harry and Ron, getting nervous.

"Shit, that might have been Malfoy. He better not have slipped her a firewhiskey --- or ten for that matter"

Friday nights brought out the wilder crowds of London. There were several people dancing exuberantly, some with a drink in their hand.

Harry frowned at some of the very suggestive couples, feeling a blush cover his face. Ron was gaping with his mouth wide open. One woman was dancing on the bar top, shaking her hips crazily.

Ginny turned away from the bar and looked toward the crowd. 'What a brazen hussy! I'll never find Hermione in this stupid place, especially if Malfoy has her locked up someplace.'

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled over the crowd.

"What?" yelled a familiar voice.

The three of them whipped around to find the source of the voice and looked up with their jaws dropped open.

The woman on the bar top had stopped dancing and looked down at her three friends in a drunken stupor. Her brown eyes inquiring and her thick hair swept aside.


	4. Wild Thing

Wild Thing

"HERMIONE?" Ron yelled, his face reddening with anger and shock.

"That's my name," Hermione slurred.

"Did Malfoy do this to you?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Malfoy? Oh…him…he's a great kisser!"

"I think I've just died and woken up in an alternate universe," Harry said, rubbing his glasses.

"Hermione get down right now!" Ron said.

"NO! Leave me alone, I feel like I can fly," Hermione said, resuming her dancing.

"We have brooms for that you know"

But Hermione walked away, still on top of the bar. Her skirt shook around as her hips swayed. There were several guys leering at her.

"Hey there, wanna join me in my hotel room?" a guy said, indifferent to Ron breathing down his neck.

Hermione bent down, adding to the trio's embarrassment, and grabbed the guy's drink and gulped it all down.

"You're drinking ALCOHOL!"

"Yeah coz I'm 21" Hermione said casually.

They pulled Hermione down before she could protest.

"Come on, we're taking you back to our apartment," Ginny said with finality.

"No, but I was having soooo much fun," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah and I'm sure you're going to have lots more fun when you realize the meaning of 'hangover'"

Before she could get another word in edgewise, Ginny grabbed her arm and apparated her to their apartment.

Ron and Harry soon followed. But they never got to interrogate her because she promptly slumped onto the couch and drifted into a deep slumber.

"Are you sure we brought home the right person?"


	5. Silent Treatment

Silent Treatment

For the next few days, Hermione plunged herself into her work. She refused to talk about her 21st birthday and her wild behavior.

"Hermione, you know we've to talk about…"

"Ginny, I really don't want to discuss it. It just was a crazy night. I was a little stupid – OK?"

"But this is you we're talking about. You wouldn't go crazy even if we paid you to"

"I'm busy, just let it go"

Hermione huffed and continued organizing the papers scattered over her desk.

"Hey, there's a letter here from your mother. Didn't you just see her the other day?"

"Give that to me!" Hermione yelped, snatching the letter out of Ginny's hands.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and decided that it was pointless to get anything out of Hermione.

* * *

"It's weird, I'm telling you. She drinks like crazy and dances on tables, and then she works to the point of exhaustion," Ginny said worriedly, sitting on a chair in Ron and Harry's apartment. 

"Maybe she has an evil twin," Ron said

"Umm...I don't think so. She knows what she did and she's deliberately avoiding the topic," Harry concluded.

Just then, Hermione rushed in and sifted through the stack of papers on the coffee table.

"Have you seen my report? I'm pretty sure I left it here last Friday"

"No… I haven't seen it," Harry said worriedly

Hermione straightened up and frantically searched the room until she felt a hand on her elbow.

"What is going on 'Mione? Don't give me that crap about being busy. I'm sure you can spare a few minutes to tell your _dear_ friends why you were in _Element_ on Friday," Ron said, questioning her downcast eyes.

Hermione made to move out of Ron's grip but couldn't do so.

"Hermione! We're your friends. Whatever you do affects us. You can't pretend like it never happened; we're worried about you!" Ginny said, insistently

"FINE!" Hermione yelled, anger swelling up inside of her

"You want to know why I acted like some crazy slut. Well guess what?

"My dad died"

They looked at her in shock and Ginny clasped her hand over her mouth

"Yup, I went to my family dinner and was terribly dreading the fact that my dad would try to set me up with some stupid guy. I found out that there are worse things that can happen," Hermione gave a mirthless laugh.

"I'd rather go out with those idiotic guys and listen to my dad talk on and on about teeth, if it could give me the chance to just see him again."

Hermione blinked the tears back and took deep breaths.

"I lost it, ok? My brain blanked out and the next thing I know I'm on my 5th glass of firewhiskey. I'm sorry if I worried you but I just can't deal with any of this right now," she said with finality.

"Herm…" Ron loosened his hold and peered into her eyes

"No…I just ..." she shook her head in dismissal and left with a 'pop'


	6. It Started in Tears

It Started in Tears

They had decided to give Hermione some time to herself. She had relaxed her workaholic streak and carried a sad smile on her face.

She sat in her office, staring at the paper with her mother's neat handwriting. She sighed and stared out her window, clutching the words to her heart.

There was a massive weight in her chest. She hadn't cried at all since she heard the tragic news. Her mind had just erased all emotions in an effort to cope.

'It's time to go back. Ginny will be fussing over me again, trying to be subtle in the process.'

Ginny had been frowning over her for the past week and smiling cheerfully when Hermione looked straight at her. Harry and Ron had stopped bantering on about Quidditch and 'guy stuff' and simply smiled and asked polite questions.

'I'm happy that they're giving me space. But their pretension of indifference is seriously annoying me. They really should take some acting lessons. They couldn't even fool a 3 year old.'

* * *

She stepped into the quiet room and found a redhead, busy writing. 

"Hi Ron," Hermione said, giving a small smile.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Oh just…you know…where's Harry?" Hermione asked sitting beside him

"He's out with Ginny"

"I see"

They simply sat there, awkwardly. Ron dared to break the silence.

"Have you talked to your mum?"

Hermione looked up at his worried face and thought back on the very thing plaguing her mind.

"No, I'm just a little mad at her. She doesn't tell me about, you know, until my birthday!

"That really softened the blow!" Hermione said sarcastically

Ron frowned sympathetically and tentatively placed an arm around her.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione wailed. "Why? Why? I could have s-saved him, with magic! But he's gone!"

She turned and sunk into Ron's embrace, clutching onto his shirt.

"Shh…it's ok" he said, patting her back.

Hermione let out her tears for the first time, gasping for breath. She mumbled incoherently, her words dissolving in her sobs.

Ron's shirt stained with the drops of salty liquid.

Every time she felt like she had let out her misery, her cries ensued.

Ron raised her head and tenderly wiped away her tears. He simply gazed at her distraught face as she attempted to slow her breathing.

He held her face in his palms and kissed her lips gently, numbing the pain.

Her tears halted their incessant flow.


	7. Make me forget this pain

Make me forget this pain

Ron lost all train of thought and regrets when he felt Hermione pressing onto his lips with urgency.

He ran his hands around her back and pulled her until she molded against his body. She clutched at his hair, struggling for a sense of balance in the torrid rain of kisses.

'Damn everything' Ron thought, surprising Hermione by lifting her up like a new bride.

She halted for a moment and seemed to grasp the situation she was in and looked into Ron's eyes.

His clear blue eyes stormed with an unknown tempest, restless and wanton.

She pushed aside her anxiety and held onto Ron's shoulder while continuing her soft kisses.

The next thing she knew, Ron had kicked open the door to his room and placed her on his bed.

She gasped in delight as she felt Ron's lips map their way down her neck, over the swell of her chest. She held him tighter against herself, wanting to feel his skin, taste, and scent all over her body.

He pushed her shirt over her head and gazed appreciatively at her newly exposed skin

"God 'Mione!"

Hermione blushed andtook advantage of his lust- filled distraction to rip off his shirt. She sighed and ran her hands over his flat, built stomach. She traced his rippled muscles, wanting to run her lips all over his hard body.

"Don't ever stop playing Quidditch Ron" she sighed.

Ron smirked at her and proceeded to drag her pants off, Hermione doing the same for him. He traced the smooth line of her thighs, causing her to shiver in delight.

"Ohhh Ron" she moaned and he groaned at the sound of her voice.

Within seconds, they were left in absolutely nothing.

Hermione was gathering all of her willpower so as to not cover herself up. She unconsciously let her hand snake up over her chest but Ron wouldn't have any of that.

"What are you doing 'Mione? You're lovely beyond compare!"

Hermione blushed and turned red in more places than just her face. Ron, though immature and ignorant at times, was surprisingly romantic.

Ron smiled down at her, lightly tracing his long fingertips along her curves. He lowered his head , entranced by her.

Hermione closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Ron's tongue familiarizing itself with her breasts. He kissed and squeezed her hardened nipples until she felt a raging fire in the pit of her belly.

"Oh Ron! P-Please"

But Ron wouldn't give in.

"Please _what_? Kiss you some more? Gladly love"

Trailing over her shaking form and her flat stomach, he tortured her with his persistent kisses. He would go lower and lower then start back at her lips. She thought she would die.

'He's deliberately avoiding going there. Kill me now!'

As he kissed her inner thigh, so close to her hot core, she lost control. She grabbed his arms, making him wobble since he was raised above her. She turned the tables and clambered on top of him.

Ron smiled lazily up at her, sweat dotting his brow.

She smiled back, 'Payback is sweet.'

Ron simply chuckled but shut up as she trailed soft fingers over his abdominal hair. She twisted his light fleck of hair, teasing and tantalizing his nerves. She lowered her mouth on his chest and licked in a torturously slow pace. She looked to his side and found that he had his fists clenched very tightly.

She smiled and dismissed all fears as she laid her hand on the very sign of his arousal. She could hear Ron's shallow, rapid breaths in the silent room. She started stroking, not quite knowing what to do. Hearing the moans and the lusty grunts come out of Ron, she felt confident and increased the pace. No sooner, Ron reached up and grabbed her. He flipped her over, resuming his place on top.

"You little vixen," he teased. "You're making me lose control."

He pulled her head back so as to access her elegant neck. He bit gently into the curve of her skin, eliciting a delighted moan from her.

His hand traveled over her body, finding her deep folds. He teasingly rubbed against her, causing her to writhe in ecstasy.

By this point, Hermione was so wet and aroused that her nerves were completely frazzled.

"Ronald! Please" she fervently whispered. "Don't make me wait any longer"

He didn't hesitate, even for a second. He sunk into her soft folds, stopping to let her adjust. They were lost in the bliss of the feeling. Such a warmth and fullness never felt before.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron swore, his body on fire

He increased his ministrations until both were on the edge. She was clutching at his hair with one hand and clawing at his back with the other. He was kissing her jaw line, his hot breath covering her whole. His hands were clutching her hips, bringing them closer with every thrust.

"Ron--more!" she screamed.

He plunged for one last time before they spiraled into climax and lost trail of all thought as they reveled in their state of rapture.

Struggling to maintain their breath, they feel into a deep slumber, Ron holding Hermione tenderly against his chest. Her head tucked into the crook of his neck, arms circling him close.


	8. I dream of You

I Dream of You

There he was – his fiery hair couldn't even do him justice. The heat, the passion emanating from him like some blazing fire.

She held the sheets around her as she gazed into his sleeping face, leaning in to give him a kiss.

He stirred a little from the soft motion and cracked open one eye.

Her smile widened at his awakening figure

"Good Morning! Had a nice night?" she said joyously.

"Wha..? Oh – yea!" Ron said.

Her face fell at his confusion. He obviously couldn't remember much about their night together.

"Umm..." Hermione said, losing her confidence. "I made us a little breakfast"

She fiddled with her hands and looked up expectantly at his face.

Ron frowned a little, his forehead creasing.

"Hermione…we have to talk about – last night"

"Oh," she couldn't even look up now.

"I went to Justin's bachelor party and got a little drunk. I was sobering up when you got back but still not level-headed enough"

Hermione's lip quivered and she felt herself stepping out of their bed.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I can't remember much. But I was just trying to comfort you I guess"

Her whole body was shaking with the repressed anger and hurt.

"Oh trust me, you were plenty comforting!" she yelled.

She ran out of the room, clutching the robe she'd picked up on her way out. She sobbed miserably against the door to his apartment. Her heart breaking into nonexistence and all she could think was 'I should have known; I'm just his friend...just friends!'

Hermione woke with a start, her hand clutching her heart. She couldn't think with her heartbeat going into frenzy.

She ran a hand through her curly, soft hair and glanced at Ron. His hand was draped over her pillow, previously cradling her head.

'A dream! It was so vivid'

She glanced over at the picture frame on his desk. It was them and Harry, smiling madly and waving furiously. It had been charmed to spell out the words 'Friends Forever' in an elegant handwriting.

'I can't do this' she thought with a sob. 'He sees me as just a friend. He's just doing his part to comfort me. I don't know why I thought anything else. I mean, he's treated me just like Harry all of our lives.'

She flung the sheets off her body and hurriedly got dressed. She couldn't face him and his apologetic face, trying to set the situation straight.

She ran to the door and fumbled on the lock, unable to see clearly through her tears.


	9. Forget me not

Forget me not

Hermione sat at her office desk, furiously scribbling. She was trying to evade that nagging voice in her head.

'You're being silly. Just talk to him'

She shook her head. She didn't have enough courage. The dream had completely unnerved her and dismissed any possibilities of talking to Ron.

'Just friends' she shivered as the words from her dream echoed. Those exact words had resounded in her mind several years ago. At once her mind strayed back to the end of her 6th year.

_It was Dumbledore's funeral and Hermione had been sobbing on Ron's shoulder. For a brief moment, as Ron stroked her back and whispered comforting words, she had believed that he reciprocated her feelings. _

"_Are you feeling better?" he had asked her that evening. _

"_Why do you care?" she spat out, her mind spinning with rage. She had accidentally seen Ron kissing Lavender even though they had broken up. _

"_What do you mean? I'm your friend Hermione. I'll always care and be there for you" he had said sadly. _

'_Just friends' Hermione had thought when she had mulled over his words that night. Though she would care for him as a friend and much more, he would only care for her as a friend. _

She focused her attention back to the present when she spotted a tiny owl heading towards her window.

When it perched itself on her window sill, she recognized it. It was Pig – Ron's owl.

She sighed when she spotted a piece of paper attached to its foot. 'He must be wondering why I fled like a mad woman this morning'

She got up and paced around her room, ignoring the bird. 'Maybe I can just burn it'

She groaned in frustration as the owl gave her an insistent look.

"Ok fine! I'll read it. Stupid bird!" she said, snatching the letter.

_Hermione – where are you? We need to talk_

_Ron _

She shivered once more as her dream resurfaced. 'We need to talk'

"Idiotic dreams – ruining my life!"

* * *

Hermione walked down the street, during her lunch break, thinking about her situation. 'I just need some food; I didn't have breakfast this morning' 

She reached the quaint café and came to a halt as her eyes found Ron. He was sitting at one of the tables, talking heatedly to Harry.

'I think I'll just eat at work today' she thought, worries still fresh in her mind.

She turned, heading back towards her office, missing Ron's gaze lift upward in recognition.


	10. Secret Admirer

Secret Admirer

For a week, Hermione had been playing a game of cat-and-mouse. Ginny asked her why she wasn't talking to Ron. Hermione just nervously said that she would find time to talk to him.

Every time Harry came over to talk to Ginny, he would sneak inquisitive glances at her. Hermione just smiled uneasily and went outside for a breath of fresh air.

Aside from the owl last week, Ron hadn't attempted to contact her. 'Perhaps he had moved on' she thought sadly.

She hugged herself in the chilly wind. She hadn't bothered to wear a jacket.

She felt, rather than saw, someone's staring at her. She turned around, apprehensively.

'Ok…calm down Hermione. You're just a little jumpy'

But then she heard a rustle and turned towards the building she was passing by. She realized that it was the same building where Harry and Ron's apartment was.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Ron leaning forward on his balcony staring down at her.

His expression was unreadable. Her heart squeezed in fear and uncertainty.

She forced herself to turn away and nearly ran back to her apartment until she bumped into somebody.

"Hi Hermione"

Hermione looked up and found herself face-to-face with Dean Thomas.

"Oh hi Dean" Hermione smiled good- naturedly.

Before she could react, Dean had leaned in to kiss her soundly. Hermione was in a complete state of shock. She couldn't even say anything, push him away, or kiss him back. Her limbs were frozen.

As he pulled apart, she regained her senses.

"What the hell was that for?" she screamed, letting her hand rest on his cheek with a resounding slap.

"Oww…you were the one making out with me weeks ago! I thought you were into me so I finally got the courage to ask you out!" he said, rubbing his sore cheek.

"What in the world are you talking about? I never did any such…wait ---where did you… I kiss you?"

"_Element_, umm we were dancing too" Dean said nervously.

"Oh my god" Hermione realized. 'How many guys did I make out with?'

"Uh…Dean, I was a little drunk that night. I have no idea what I did. I'm really, really sorry but I just don't see you that way" she apologized.

Dean's face fell in disappointment. "Oh, that's ok"

He turned away with a nod and a wave of goodbye.

Hermione sighed and looked back on the path she had been running on when she hadbumped into Dean.

'I think it's time I talk to Ron'


	11. Green eyed monster

Green Eyed Monster

Hermione apparated to the door of Ron's apartment. She hesitated, her hand frozen at the doorbell.

'I could turn back, just walk back.' She shook her head and wrung the fear out of her system.

She rung the doorbell and heard shuffling. The door opened and Ron was standing in the doorway.

He didn't move to let her in and simply raised an eyebrow. She shifted her weight onto her other foot.

"Can I come in?"

Ron shrugged indifferently and let her in.

"Did you have a nice time today?" Ron asked her

Hermione looked up in confusion. Something about his tone didn't convey the friendliness that the question usually was accompanied by.

"Yeah…I guess" her eyebrows furrowed together. This wasn't where she expected the conversation to lead to.

"With Dean I mean"

There was a pregnant silence as Hermione's mouth fell open. How did he..?

"I...I..."

"I never thought I would agree with Malfoy but I do"

"What? Malfoy? About what?" she was so confused. Ron hates Malfoy more than anybody else.

"I should have known from your little wild spree at _Element_ what type of person you are" Ron said dangerously.

Hermione was at her feet. "What type of person I am? Tell me Ron; enlighten me, what type of person am I?"

"You are a conniving little..."

Ron silenced and touched his cheek which had turned red from the stinging slap Hermione had given him.

"How dare you? I was grieving; it might have been a weird method of grieving but it was grieving nonetheless "

"Oh and were you grieving when you were kissing Dean Thomas?"

"I didn't…" "Save it!"

"We slept together just a week ago and you are making out with other guys!"

Ron had narrowed his eyes in fury, walking dangerously toward her. She was backing up until her back hit the wall.

"I am not making out with other guys!"

"Oh so you were doing lip yoga with Dean were you? I didn't see you put up any resistance"

"But I…"

Ron had pushed her completely against the wall, the length of his body against hers. One hand against the wall and the other on her cheek, Ron bent his head to give Hermione a bruising kiss.

Hermione tried to stop him, to try to explain, but there was absolutely no room. And her mind was becoming hazy with Ron's hands roaming her body.

Ron pressed up against her, aching for more.

"Gods Mione, I want you so badly"

Hermione gasped as his hand slipped under her skirt. He stroked the fabric of her underwear which was already wet. She buckled against him, her hips straining toward him.

"Ron…"

He deftly removed her underwear and found his way up her shirt. He pushed aside her bra and stroked her breasts. She pushed her waist against him, brushing against the swell in his pants. He groaned at the sensation.

He reached behind her as she worked on the buttons of his shirt, ripping some of them in frustration.

He shivered as he felt the tips of her fingernails run over his chest. He pulled down the zip at the back of her shirt, running his burning hot fingers down her sensitive back.

She reacted by straightening her back, her legs dropping and pressing against him even more.

Hermione had not noticed that her shirt had slipped down, revealing her breasts. Ron quickly pulled off her shirt leaving her in her skirt. She gasped and moved to cover herself, but Ron stopped her with a wicked grin. He held her wrists against the wall and bent down to lick the valley between her breasts.

He massaged them and kissed them until he felt Hermione's hands straining against his grip. He let one of her hands loose so that he could feel her wet core.

Hermione's hand gripped his hair as he teased her soft folds. She moaned as his fingers pushed against her, sinking into her.

"Ron…please…oh my god"

"Tell me" Ron breathed against her, his fingers stilling. She groaned as he stopped.

"Tell me you've never felt this with anyone" his clouded eyes looking into hers

"No Ron ---never" she whispered, gripping his stationary hand.

He smiled down at her and unzipped his pants. She sighed as she looked at the sight of his arousal. She found his eyes upon her once again.

He pressed against her "Can you feel what you do to me?"

She moaned and reached out and kissed his jaw, nibbling on his ear, her hand clawing at his back. She gasped as she felt Ron slide down her skirt and swiftly enter her.

"Ohhhh"

He moved inside of her, thrusting back and forth. He lifted her legs higher so that he could sink in farther. She moaned against his mouth, kissing him deeply.

He plunged in further and further until he felt her contract around him and she let out a scream at her climax. Within seconds, she felt warmth pour into her as he came as well.

She slid down the wall as he let go of her. She panted, out of breath. He tenderly cradled the curve of her cheek and she smiled up at him.

'I love you' was all that echoed through her mind.


	12. Heart on my sleeve

Heart on my sleeve

They spent the next hour lying in each others' arms. Hermione explained to Ron what had happened with Dean and he had apologized. Hermione was in a state of bliss. She looked up at Ron who smiled sweetly down at her.

"Ron, what's going on with us?"

He looked down then back up at her worried eyes. He smoothed her hair and stood up.

"Come with me"

He led her into his room and she seated herself on his bed.

He took the picture frame from his desk and held it in his hands. Hermione looked at it with pain. Such a happy picture had caused her so much misery. It seemed to scream to her the restrictions of their relationship. '_Friends forever'_

Ron looked into her eyes and seemed to comprehend the emotions flitting through her. He turned the frame to its side and squeezed it until you could hear a crack. He opened the frame and revealed the inside. But instead of finding the back of the photo, she found another picture.

It was them, sitting on the wide fields of the Hogwarts Grounds, under a large tree. Hermione was stuffing a scone into Ron's mouth.

Hermione smiled in remembrance.

Ron had unwittingly tested Snape during Potions and landed himself in detention over Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione had bought him treats to cheer him up.

Hermione had the gentlest look on her face as she watched Ron appreciatively consume the scone and flash a grateful smile.

As she looked at the picture, her heart lurched heavily. She was close to tears, she knew it. Then she watched as writing appeared on the photo, gold lettering over the bed of grass.

_Love is pure sweetness_

_More filling than the richest treats_

_Love is brilliantly light_

_More radiant than the afternoon sun_

_Love is great and expansive_

_Vaster than the lush green fields_

_Love is tender friendship_

_More understanding than a mother's eyes_

_Love is this feeling I hold inside_

_More enduring than the warmth of the fire_

_Leave alone the matches_

_And just melt_

_In the deepest pits of my desire_

"Oh Ron..." a tear slid down her cheek.

He turned her toward him and wiped away the tear. He lifted her chin up to him.

"Hermione - I love you. Since forever it seems."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Have you never guessed it? I thought it was painstakingly obvious"

"I thought once - our 6th year at Dumbledore's funeral but then..."

"What?"

"I saw you kissing Lavender"

There was silence as Ron frowned at her saddened face.

"I kissed Lavender because I was upset. I saw you reading Victor's letter about how he sympathized about the whole thing and some more crap to that degree..." he paused as Hermione's face clouded with anger

"You read my personal letter!"

He nervously fiddled with his collar. "Uh- yeah...But that's not the point!" he added quickly.

"The point is that Lavender was all over me, saying how she needed comfort and all. And with my anger I just impulsively kissed her"

"Oh" she said quietly. She snapped out of her reverie when she saw Ron's face - nervous due to his confession.

She reached out and held his forehead against hers. "I love you too Ron. So much I can't even explain"

Ron smiled with joy. They kissed tenderly and laid back on the bed.

"You seem to be crying a lot lately" Ron teased. Hermione punched his arm. Ron simply laughed.

* * *

FYI: The poem up above is my own work. Thanks for the reviews - really appreciate them. 


	13. Finding out

Finding out

Hermione woke up to the sunlight streaming over the bed. She and Ron had made love several times throughout the night. She smiled in reminiscence but then groaned at the sore effects it had on her body.

She grasped around but could not find Ron's warm skin. She sat up with a start.

She began to panic before she heard his voice beyond the door of the bedroom. She smiled and climbed out of bed, deciding to surprise him. He wouldn't be expecting her to be up so soon after getting so little sleep last night.

She found his shirt discarded on the floor and slipped it over her head. She hugged the fabric, which came down over her thighs. She sniffed it, his scent still strong.

She slowly opened the door and creeped out. She found Ron standing by the couch, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" she whispered in his ear.

Ron spat out the mouthful of coffee he had taken. It was only then that she realized that Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch, looking at her with their mouths hanging open.

They took in the sight of her with nothing except his shirt on. Her curly hair was rumpled and her legs exposed. The top buttons were unbuttoned, showing a generous amount of cleavage.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in a silent scream.

"Umm...we were going to tell you after –but" Ron stuttered

Harry smirked at Hermione who was blushing deep red.

"Finally! The tension was killing me" Ginny exclaimed

"I'll umm...go get dressed now" Hermione said, practically running back to Ron's room. Ron promptly followed her, nervously bidding them goodbye.

"Oh my god! That was sooo embarrassing!" she said, her face buried in her arms.

Ron removed her hands from her face, hugging her close.

"It's ok – they were bound to find out since I am living with Harry"

"But it was funny" Ron said, in between laughs, running away before Hermione could hit him.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione smiled as she watched Ron over the candlelight. It had been a little over a year since they had professed their love for each other.

Ron had helped her cope with her father's death and held her close at his funeral.

They were having dinner at _Alimento da Cielo. _"So I finally get to eat at the restaurant I was supposed to celebrate my 21st birthday at"

Ron laughed, thinking of her night at _Element_. "Any chance I could get a private viewing of the dancing you performed in the club that night?"

"Oh God! Don't remind me. And I might just do that if you behave yourself"

Ron brightened at the thought. "When have I ever behaved badly?" he added innocently.

"Oh please," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I practically screamed during dinner, with your family, when you decided to slip your hand under my dress"

Ron laughed.

"I think Fred and George were clutching their sides with laughter. And Ginny was giving me very knowing glances"

Ron smiled and then leaned in to kiss her hand. "Well to make it up I have a surprise for you"

"Really?" Hermione asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, just hold on to my hand" and Ron apparated her away.

Hermione stumbled onto grassy grounds and looked around. "Are we..?"

"Yeah" he whispered softly.

They were in the Hogwarts grounds, under the same tree that they had sat under in the picture Ron kept.

"Oh Ron…this is so sweet" she said, walking around in the soft light. "How did you apparate here? In _Hogwarts a History_…"

"I know, I remembered one thing you said in school. I simply asked McGonagall for a favor, just for tonight. I thought it would be much faster to apparate. I'm just surprised that she agreed."

Hermione flung her arms around Ron. Ron smiled down at her, his hand slipping into his pocket.

He gulped down his nervousness as he took out a box holding the ring he had carefully selected weeks ago, bending down on one leg. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as her jaw dropped open. She nodded a silent acceptance before he even uttered a single word.

The End

* * *

Well that's it I hope you liked. Sorry if I ended it too soon. I felt like they had already reached their happily ever after :) 


End file.
